


The Parents of Trauma

by SlytherinKilljoy



Series: Karushuu Week 2021 [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakushuu goes to therapy, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Karushuu Week 2021, M/M, Making Math Romantic—Asano Style, Stress, prompt: parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/pseuds/SlytherinKilljoy
Summary: Karma wants to be a parent. Gakushu is too afraid to be one. This is how they compromise.This is written for Karushuu Week 2021–Day 2. Prompt—Parents or Siblings. I see most other writers chose to do the sibling prompt for today but I’m doing Parents for a change.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128542
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: Asano Gakushuu Centric





	The Parents of Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something short I whipped up for day 2 of Karushuu week. It’s not as angsty as some of my other fics, this one doesn’t have many trigger warnings, so please enjoy!

Gakushu is scared of kids. Not the kids per say, but of what he might do to them.

Abuse runs in their family and Gakushu still has many years of therapy to go through until he gets to a better place.

Karma would like to have kids to teach pranks to and have fun with, but Gakushu is a lot more important to him.

And he knows Gakushu’s not ready to be a parent, despite the way he tries to put on a brave face.

Because Karma’s the one who had to patch up Gakushu’s bruises back in highschool, he had to be careful of how he treated Gakushu because he knows that he doesn’t trust easily.

They’re 21, fresh out of university and settling into their apartment together. It’s a new, exciting life, being able to wake up with Gakushu curled up against him, the way he leaves the scent of lavender all over Karma’s shirts.

Karma can finally hold Gakushu’s hand while they watch movies together, and wrap his arms around him at night.

But it’s not all hearts and rainbows.

Karma’s job is demanding, and so is Gakushu’s. Karma’s good at managing stress, but he needs to watch his tongue at work and stay out of workplace drama. Losing his temper at work will get him in trouble.

Gakushu struggles under all the stress and pressure, just as he always does. He doesn’t show it. Not easily.

But Karma has always been able to read him.

“Shuu. You’re doing too much. You know it.” Karma says, as he helps Gakushu through a mental breakdown at 1 am.

“I can’t give up on it—I have to—“ Gakushu sobs, his face flushed pink and eyes puffy.

Karma gently takes Gakushu’s trembling hands into his.

“You can’t be taking on all these extra assignments. I know you want your boss to notice you, but you’re pushing yourself too much. I won’t force you, but please think about lowering your workload, okay?” 

Gakushu doesn’t answer for a bit, continuing to sniffle.

“Alright.” He says at last, “You’re right.”

But Karma knows it’s not enough. He hates watching Gakushu suffer. But what else can he do?

“We aren’t having children.” Karma tells Nagisa, as the two of them meet up for drinks that weekend, “I kind of want one but Gakushu is struggling and I know he’s not ready.”

Nagisa smiles. It’s one of his knowing teacher-y smiles.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

Karma turns pink, because yes, he does, very much. At that, Nagisa’s smile turns fond.

“You’re a really good husband.”

The two of them got married right after graduating, at the age of 18. Their relationship started when they were 15, in their first year of highschool.

Surprisingly, it was Gakushu who was the first to ask him out. In the most Gakushu way possible.

With math.

“If you were sine squared I'd be cosine squared…  
And together we would be one!”

Gakushu had written that on the blackboard of their class. Karma is never going to let him live that down.

So Karma decided to be the one to propose. To stay even.

Karma fiddles with the wedding ring on his hand, smiling a bit.

His has Sine^2 (x) carved into the silver ring. Gakushu’s has Cosine^2 (x) carved into it.

Like he said, he’s never letting Gakushu live down that joke.

Nagisa and him reminisce these memories, joking about how the wedding reception was basically a study hall.

“Like, everyone was Kunugigoaka students who wanted to see their student council president. And Gakushu’s idea of a party game was a math contest.” Karma snorts.

Nagisa laughs, and they spend a few more minutes chatting before they decide to call it a night. Before he leaves though, Nagisa perks up all of a sudden.

“I just had an idea. You know how you want to be a parent but Gakushu is afraid? You should adopt a cat.”

“A cat?” Karma echoes.

“You could still become parents that way. Parents of cats.” 

Karma’s eyes brighten.

“Nagisa. You’re a genius. I would kiss you right now but Shuu would kill me. Thank you. Gotta go.”

And with that Karma is off to the nearest pet store.  
———-

“We are not naming a kitten Orange.” Gakushu repeats, for the last time.

Karma pouts, playing with the ginger kitten, “But it matches—“

“No.”

“Let’s name it Anxiety.” Karma suggests, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Two can play at this game.

“Anger issues has a better ring to it.” Gakushu bares his teeth.

Karma rolls his eyes.

“What about—“

“Trauma.”

“Trauma.” 

Both of them speak at the same time, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Trauma it is, then.” Karma says.

Then he grabs Gakushu’s fingers—the strawberry-blonde has been hesitant about touching the kitten so far.

Holding Gakushu’s hand in his, Karma guides Gakushu to pet Trauma.

“See. She doesn’t bite. It’s okay—you’re doing it!” Karma exclaims, as Gakushu finally picks up the kitten himself, and looks at it fondly.

And that is how they become the parents of Trauma.


End file.
